Yours for the taking - Clace Lemon
by bookwormstories
Summary: Clary decides to take control and a very surprised Jace has a wonderful night.
1. In bed

Clary was currently alone in her room. Her mother and Luke had traveled for a romantic weekend, so she had the house for herself for almost two whole days. Of course, this caused a lot of arguing between Jocelyn and her, but in the end Luke convinced his wife to go and enjoy some relaxing time. She had her phone on hands, and the screen showed her boyfriend's name. Jace. They hadn't seen each other despite going on missions and patrols in five days, and this was torture for both of them.

"Jace? I'm glad you picked up. Listen, I need your help with something. Can you come here?" said Clary at the phone, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She could hear the smile on his voice when he answered her.

"Clary. Yeah, of course. Leave your window open" said Jace, hanging the call right after. Clary bit her nail and walked to her closet. Planning to do this all day, she had already showered and applied some nice smelling lotion on her body, and now she had something up her sleeve. Opening the top drawer of her closet, she found the treasure: a lovely baby blue lingerie with black details, lacy and silky, composed by a bralette and matching panties, black stockings and garter belts, fruit of her last shopping trip with Isabelle, who had insisted that the color would look great on Clary (and make Jace go crazy). Somehow, Isabelle had made her head and Clary bought it. She slipped into the most sexy thing she had ever worn and looked at herself on the mirror. Her fiery red hair was cascading down her back in loose curls, just like Jace liked. She smiled. Her freckled skin really did combine with the light blue and it also had highlighted her green eyes and the runes that were a part of her now. Clary blushed seeing herself like that, but her smile didn't fade. She felt good, and wanted to make Jace feel good too. Turning around, she opened her window and let the fresh wind blow her hair. Then, she returned to her previous position in front of the mirror, figuring that Jace was arriving. In less than three minutes, she heard him climbing up into her room, but she waited a moment to reveal herself to him.

"Hey babe. I missed you and…" started Jace, stopping mid-sentence as he took in the view of his Clary's behind clawd into that little lingerie. His mouth fell open and she pulled her hair over her shoulder and twirled around so he could see all of her. She walked to him, giggling.

"Like what you see?" asked Clary, tapping Jace's chin lightly. He closed his mouth and devoured her with his eyes, nodding his head slowly. His eye caught the Sanger rune drawed on her body, and he swallowed.

"Very much" answered Jace in a hoarse voice, licking his lips. Clary ran her hands over his shoulders and removed his jacket, letting it fall to the floor.

"Good" she whispered sexily, "because I bought it thinking of you"

Jace pulled her face up for a kiss, holdind her nape and her waist. At first, Clary let him have control. Then, she nipped and pulled at his bottom lip, what caused a reaction stronger than what she expected. Jace moaned softly and pulled her even close, his hand caressing the small of her back and sending shivers through her body.

"Oh, no, no. We are going to play tonight, and you, mister, will be my toy" said Clary, licking Jace's lips.

"I didn't know this side of you" he whispered, gasping as Clary kissed, licked and nipped her way down his jaw and throat. He tilted his head back to give her more access and moaned when she stood on tiptoe and bit his earlobe, sucking it into her mouth right after to soothe the ache. "But I definitely like it"

Clary knew just how much he was liking their little game just by seeing the growing bulge on his crotch. Taking the chance, she grinded her body against his, letting her hands slid under his shirt and roam around his muscular chest and stomach. Jace whispered her name, closing his eyes as she ran her nails down his back, leaving her marks.

"I think you are way too dressed… Don't you agree with me, babe?" said Clary, smiling as her hands traveled further south, reaching his belt. Jace smirked.

"Yes. Everything you say" he said, gasping when Clary caressed him through his pants. His jeans were getting way too tight, the seam would pop eventually if she kept teasing him like that.

"Off comes the shirt" said Clary, running a fingertip on Jace's chest.

"Saving the good stuff for later?" he asked, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor.

"You can say so" answered Clary, pressing a kiss to his collar bone. "I'm gonna take my sweet time with you. Do you want this, Jace?"

For a moment, there was the sweet, innocent Clary. Jace struggled to find his voice. Her eyes were way too distracting, and his skin felt tingly where her fingertips explored his body. Her kisses had left a burning trail behind, igniting a fire that wouldn't die so soon.

"Yes" he answered, voice hoarse with desire, lust shining in his golden eyes. Clary smiled and pecked his lips.

"Good" she said, threading her fingers in his hair and pulling his head down for another kiss, one that left both of then panting. Leaving his mouth, Clary slid her wet lips down Jace's throat, feeling his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard and shuddered. She sucked and nibbled at his pulse point, leaving a little red mark and eliciting a moan from him, while her hands were running down his spine, feeling his muscles. Grabbing his butt, she pulled him into her and grinded against him again to get that wonderful friction that both ached for.

"You're mean" whispered Jace, biting his lower lip.

"I can be meaner" whispered Clary in his ear, opening his fly and hooking her fingers on the waistband of his pants. Jace tensed up in expectative as she did so, and Clary yanked down his trousers and underwear in one single move. His cock sprang free and Clary licked her lips at the sight of it standing upright, almost fully hard.

"Like what you see?" asked Jace, smirking.

"Well, I do" answered Clary, grabbing him in her small hand. Jace gasped and bit his lower lip again.

"I like it very much" whispered Clary, circling her thumb over Jace's swollen head. He moaned with abandon and his hips bucked forward.

"Take off your pants" said Clary, still holding Jace's member. Jace quickly stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside, then finally stood fully naked in front of Clary. She hunched over and licked off a tiny drop of pre cum that leaked from the head of Jace's cock. He moaned. Clary kept teasing his head and licked up and down the sensitive slit on it, applying just a little bit of pressure.

"Oh fuck" said Jace, closing his eyes as a groan escaped his mouth. Clary stood up and smiled.

"Kiss me" she said. Jace obliged her request and captured her mouth with his, tongue plunging in when Clary grabbed him again and started to pump in a slow, steady pace. He moaned into the kiss and his head dropped to the crook of her neck while he tried to catch his breath. Clary giggled.

"Bed" she whispered in Jace's ear, nibbling at it. Jace walked to her bed obediently and threw himself on it, lying on his back. Clary had found a pair of black high heels and slipped them on, and she was posing in front of the mirror, completely ignoring Jace and his current situation. Watching her, his hand automatically traveled down to his crotch and he started to stroke himself. Seeing him on the mirror, Clary turned around and removed her shoes, then walked to the bed.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" she asked, taking Jace's hand in hers. She sounded a bit angry. Jace widened his eyes.

"No, you didn't" he answered, quietly. Clary clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"You were a bad boy, weren't you, Jace?" she asked, taking his other hand.

"What..what are you doing?" asked Jace. Man, he was simply loving how his Clary was taking control and it was turning him on madly.

"Bad boys need to learn their lesson. Consider yourself grounded" answered Clary, putting Jace's hands over his head. "Hold the bedposts"

"What?" asked Jace.

"You trust me, baby?" asked Clary back. He nodded.

"I want to make you feel good tonight. You always want to please me in anyway you can. Now, it's my turn" said Clary, pecking Jace's lips.

"I'm yours for the taking" he said with a smirk. Clary smiled and picked up the stele that was on her nightstand as Jace grabbed the bedposts.

"If you don't like something, tell me, okay?" she said, tracing the lines of a rune she had created on his wrists. A locking rune, that would work basically like cuffs. Jace tried to pull his hands down and felt the restraint.

"Clary?" he asked, frowning a bit. For Clary, he looked just so adorable with his eyebrows furrowed like that.

"Are you comfortable like this?" she asked, tracing his frown with her fingertips. "Is this okay?"

"I didn't think I would say so, but yeah. It's, well, it's pretty hot to be honest…" answered Jace, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a smirk.

"You seem so surprised" said Clary, slowly running her hand down Jace's chest.

"A girl locking me up in her bed with a rune? It surprisingly is a first for me" said Jace, "just for you to know, I'm enjoying this thing about not knowing what will happen next. It's exciting. And you are so damn sexy when you get bossy like this"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You are quite the vision, lying like this on my bed" said Clary, kneeling between Jace's legs on the mattress. She leaned over and gave him what would be the last passionate kiss on his mouth for the moment. Her hands were roaming around his chest and neck. Jace gasped when her hands brushed over his hard nipples and, noticing his reaction, Clary slid her lips down his neck until they reached his chest. She sucked one nipple into her mouth and played with the other between her thumb and forefinger, rolling and twisting it. Jace moaned loudly and fought against his "cuffs".

Nipping playfully at the nipple in her mouth, Clary earned another moan from him, and she smiled to herself, switching sides to give attention to both nipples equally.

"Mmm, so good" said Jace. Clary blew on his moistened tips, making Jace shudder in pleasure at the sudden change of temperature.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked, sliding her lips down Jace's chest and stomach, stopping right under his belly button. She licked around it and bit down on the sensitive skin, making Jace moan.

"Clary… Please?" he asked while her hands caressed his hip bones and inner thighs.

"Please what, Jace?" asked Clary, lowering her mouth to his right inner thigh and kissing it. A shiver ran through Jace's body, and she moved to the left.

"You know what" answered Jace, letting out a breathy moan as Clary trailed wet kisses down there, but still not where he wanted the most.

"I know what I want, and I want to suck your cock. Can I, Jace?" she said, taking him in her hand and starting to pump again. He groaned hearing her.

"Yes. Please" answered Jace, bucking his hips instinctively, seeking more friction. He was definitely impressed with Clary's boldness.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want your mouth on me. On my cock" answered Jace, panting. Clary then leaned down and circled his head with her tongue. He moaned and clenched his teeth. She pulled gently at his ball sack, trying to find out if he enjoyed it.

"Harder" whispered Jace, and Clary obliged, eliciting a groan of pain mixed with pleasure from him. Clary bent her head, parted her lips and slowly took his cock into her mouth, caressing him with her tongue. Jace let out a whimpering moan and threw his head back, trying to free his hands. He could feel his manhood growing in her mouth. Once he was fully erect, Clary started to pump her hand on what she couldn't fit in her mouth, lapping gently at him.

"Clary, ohh.. Mmm, more" moaned Jace. Clary released his cock from her mouth with a pop and teased the underside of his head for a bit, then opened his legs further with her elbows and leaned down to kiss and lick his balls. She took one into her mouth and sucked gently at first, and Jace groaned loudly, loud enough for Clary to worry that someone might hear him. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was trying fiercely to free his hands, his mouth hanging open as animalistic groans fell from his lips while Clary sucked his other testicle and then engulfed the whole ball sack into her warm mouth, playing with them using her tongue. She applied pressure to his perineum and Jace squirmed, letting out a guttural sound, his hips bucking incessantly.

"Claryyy, oh" he moaned as she took his cock slowly back into her mouth, inch by inch, moaning around him and bobbing her head up and down on him. The vibration from her moans were maddening. Jace could feel his orgasm starting to build as his body trembled and his balls tightened. He was getting closer and closer and then, it stopped.

"Oh, fuck, don't!" he almost shouted.

Clary got back on her knees and smirked at Jace. He was out of breath, his chest heaving.

"You, you… little minx. Wh-why did you stop?" he asked, trying to get enough air into his lungs. Clary giggled and pressed a kiss to each of his thighs.

"Because, babe, you were too close" she said, running her hands up and down his legs. His skin was still tingly and every touch was distracting.

"B-but…" started Jace, his eyes fluttering closed as Clary fingers ran gently and lazily across his inner thighs. She lowered her head and peppered kisses on them, moving up to his stomach where she left a few love bites.

"I'm not done playing yet, Jace. You wouldn't interrupt my fun, would you?" she said, smirking.

"I would never do such a thing" answered Jace, smirking too. Clary's smile in that moment could lighten the whole New York City, and she kissed her boyfriend with all she had.

"Enjoy the show" she whispered against his lips, propping herself up and kneeling back.

"Hey, come back here" said Jace, a bit confused. Clary shook her head and ran her hands down her neck and collarbone. Very slowly, she slid one strap of her bralette down her arm, then the other. Taking a deep breath, she removed the lacy piece and threw it on the floor without ceremony. Jace gasped seeing her chest rid of clothing. Clary closed her eyes and, biting her lower lip, she cupped her breasts, one in each hand, kneading them. At this point, Jace's mouth was hanging open, and watering. He needed her, badly. His body literally ached for her, prove of it was the rock hard erection between his legs. Clary rolled her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers as she had done for Jace, and let out a breathy moan that made Jace's cock twitch.

"Clary" he said in a whimpery tone, pleading. She opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment, then stood up at the end of the bed and hooked her fingers on the sides of her panties, taking them off torturously slow. Jace groaned seeing her finally naked for him.

"Watch me" said Clary, sliding a hand down til it reached her curls down there. She flicked her clit and moaned softly, closing her eyes. Jace couldn't take his eyes off of her. Clary inserted one finger inside herself, which was quickly followed by the second one. When she took them out, they were dripping wet.

"Is that all for me?" asked Jace, voice hoarse with lust. Clary nodded and walked to his side, offering her fingers for him. Jace didn't miss a second and sucked her digits clean, tasting her juices on his tongue.

"All for you, baby. Close your eyes" said Clary, climbing onto Jace's legs as he obeyed her, and carefully lowering herself on him, interlocking their bodies as one. Both moaned at the wonderful sensation of having their bodies as close as possible. Feeling the urge to move and get friction, Clary placed her palms on Jace's chest and started to ride him, moaning deliciously at the waves of pleasure cursing through her body.

"Oh Angel, Clary" moaned Jace as she scratched his chest, leaving long red marks of nails.

"You feel so good Jace, so hard" said Clary, reaching one hand to touch her clit. Didn't take long for her to find her release, her walls fluttering around Jace making him follow her to heaven with a distorted version of her name leaving his lips in a cry. Watching his face while he came was a mind blowing experience. Clary collapsed on his chest, trying to catch her breath while he gasped for air.

"That— was... So fucking incredible" said Jace, panting. Clary only nodded and kissed his chest. She reached up and took his wrists in her hands, seeing that the rune was already disappearing. She watched as it turned into very light lines and then it was gone, freeing Jace's arms. She massaged and kissed them before placing each one beside her exhausted boyfriend's body. Jace yawned and stroked her hair.

"You're sleepy" said Clary, sliding to his side and curling up against his warm body, Jace's back against her chest.

"It's my wonderful girlfriend's fault" he said, yawning again.

"Then let's go to sleep, I'm tired too" said Clary, kissing the back of Jace's neck and pulling the blanket up to cover their bodies, which were already cooling as the sweat dried on them. "I love you, Jace"

"I love you, Clary" whispered Jace, already drifting off to sleep.

"It's yours" grumbled Jace without opening his eyes as a phone went off, waking them up.

"Shh, just ignore it and sleep" mumbled Clary, burying her face in the back of his neck. The phone continued ringing.

"I can't" said Jace, huffing. "What time is it?"

"I don't know" said Clary, sitting up and reaching for her phone. "Almost ten. Shit, 6 missed calls from Izzy, she wanted to train today"

"Oh fuck, I had to go on patrol with Alec, he is going to kill me" said Jace, jumping out of the bed. Clary bit her lower lip at the sight of his naked body and sighed.

Jace smirked and crawled back in bed, settling between her opened legs.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said, then kissed her.

"Good morning, handsome" she answered, pecking his cheek.

"Mm, I could stay here all day" said Jace, nuzzling Clary's hair.

"I would love that. Don't you have time for a shower, hm?" she said, kissing the spot right below his ear.

"Don't tempt me" said Jace, resting his head on her chest.

"Aw, but that was exactly my intention" said Clary, giggling and pushing his shoulders so he was lying on his back and she was on top of him.

"Hey!" said Jace, smirking at her.

"We could play a little bit in the shower, it would be so fun, don't you think?" said Clary, trailing kisses from Jace's neck to his abs.

"You are such a tease" he said, as she stopped right under his belly button and looked up at him.

"Maybe I am" said Clary, slowly dragging her lips down his crotch. Jace let out a breathy moan.

"Shower. Now" he said, pushing Clary out of the bed and getting up himself.

Well, I hope you liked this, it was just something that appeared on my mind. RR please. What do you think about the shower scene, should I write it? Leave me your comments xoxo


	2. In the shower

Clary walked to her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her fiery hair was wild, typical sex hair. Her green eyes were bright and her lips a bit swollen from all the kissing. Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered in her ear, tickling it with his breath. Clary kissed his temple and examined the both of them in the mirror. Jace's blonde hair was a spiky mess, but it looked good on him. He had a small hickey on the side of his neck, and his golden eyes were shining, remembering Clary of the eyes of a wild wolf.

"A kiss for your thoughts" said Jace, nuzzling Clary's neck. Clary giggled.

"That tickles. I was just thinking that sex hair looks good on you, and about last night…" she said.

"Last night, hm? Yeah, I enjoyed that very much" said Jace with a naughty smirk.

"You did, hm?" asked Clary, kissing his cheek.

"Mm-hm" answered Jace, moving so he was in front of Clary, tilting her head up for a kiss. She placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"And I was also thinking that we just woke up and didn't brush our teeth, so no kiss" she said, giggling.

"Come on baby, we've already kissed after waking up" whined Jace, pouting, what just made Clary giggle more.

"I love how you always make this little pout when you want something" she said.

"Still, you won't give me what I want. I didn't bring my toothbrush, I had no ideia you would attack me like that" said Jace.

"Oh, you seemed to enjoy my attack, you were quite loud" teased Clary, slapping Jace's chest playfully.

"Me?" asked Jace, chuckling.

"Yes, you" said Clary, kissing his neck. "I liked it"

Jace kissed the top of her head and then reached up for the toothbrush holder and picked up Clary's pink brush and the toothpaste.

"What are you doing?" asked Clary.

"What does it look like? I'm brushing my teeth" answered Jace, squeezing some toothpaste onto the brush and putting it into his mouth. Clary rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. When Jace was done, it was her turn, and then he finally got the kiss he wanted so much.

"We should get in the shower" said Clary, pulling away from Jace's lips.

"Yeah, definitely" said Jace, huskily. Clary could feel his reaction to the passionate kisses poking her stomach.

"I think you could use a little help with this" she said, taking hold of him. Jace's eyes burned into hers, urging her, defying her. Clary let go of his member with a gentle caress and took his hand, guiding him into the shower box. She turned on the warm water and pulled Jace's head down for another kiss.

"I need you" he said, pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead against hers.

"Close your eyes and relax" said Clary. Jace shut his eyes, but relaxing was the difficult part. He was tense in expectation.

"Shhhh" whispered Clary in his ear, "let me take care of you, baby. Relax"

"I never thought I was going to heaven" muttered Jace, letting out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in when Clary pressed her lips softly on his neck.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, kissing the place where his shoulder met his neck.

"I'm pretty sure I died and this is heaven" said Jace, gasping as Clary's tongue traced behind his ear.

"That makes me your angel?" she asked, giggling.

"You still doubt it?" asked Jace back, smirking with his eyes still closed. Clary kissed his lips gently and her hand slid down his chest to his stomach, tracing his treasure trail until she grabbed him. He was hard as a rock. But there was something else.

"Oh God" gasped Jace as Clary's hand glided easily on him, spreading a cool, slick substance on him. She had lube, damnit.

"Feel it" she whispered, nibbling his ear.

"Angel…" moaned Jace, thrusting into her hand to get more friction.

"No, it's Clary" said Clary, smiling as she took his balls in her free hand and played a little bit with them.

"This is... so fucking good" said Jace, groaning as Clary twisted her hands around him.

"You know what else is good? When you slam your big, hard, throbbing cock into my tight pussy. Oh, Jace, it feels wonderful" said Clary, biting his neck, her hand never missing a stroke. Listening those words, Jace moaned loudly.

"Baby, you make me think such dirty thoughts… Like how I want to fuck you in every room we can, maybe in the Institute, hm? I know you like the adrenaline from the possibility of being caught" continued Clary. She attached her lips to his neck and sucked hard enough to leave another mark.

"You're mine" she whispered in his ear. Jace nodded.

"All yours. All yours" he said, moaning.

"I loved last night… Making you scream, oh, you look so sexy when you're orgasming" said Clary.

"By the Angel, Clary… Ohh, you're killing me" said Jace, biting his lower lip.

"Making you cum hard is my number one priority right now, baby. I want to hear you scream my name again" said Clary, increasing the speed of her hand.

"Claryyy.." moaned Jace. "ah, I'm close!"

"Jace, I love stroking your hard cock. You feel so good in my hands, it's only better when you're inside my pussy. My warm pussy, dripping wet for you" said Clary, moving her thumb to his tip and rubbing vigorously. Jace growled and threw his head back.

"So clo— Ah, Clary!" he cried out, releasing his load all over her hands and a bit on the shower box. Clary continued rubbing him until she was sure he had given her every single drop of cum he had. She let go of his soft member and stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"I love you" mumbled Jace, smiling against her lips.

"Love you too, blondie" said Clary.

"Mmm, we need to shower" said Jace, hugging Clary from behind and kissing the back of her neck.

"Yes we do" said Clary, smiling as she washed away the cum from the glass. Jace blushed as he saw that and buried his face in her wet hair.

"Embarrassed, are we?" asked Clary, giggling.

"Let me wash your hair?" asked Jace, diverting from her question. Clary tilted her head back and looked up at his face.

"Okay" she answered, entering under the warm water spray and pulling him with her. Jace grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted some on his palm while Clary relaxed under the water. Without saying a word, he threaded his fingers into her hair and started to massage around her scalp.

"This feels really good" said Clary, leaning back against his muscular chest.

"Mm-hm" mumbled Jace, kissing her shoulder. When Clary's hair was finally all shampooed, Jace grabbed the soap bar and began to wash her whole body gently, caressing, and peppering kisses on her wet skin.

"It's your turn now" said Clary, rinsing her hair and body. "Alright, either you kneel down or I'll have to chop your legs off, because I can't wash your hair with you being so tall"

"Shortie" said Jace, kneeling down on the floor. Clary playfully smacked his head, then she put some shampoo on her hand and began to massage it into his scalp until there was a lot of suds.

"It does feel good" said Jace. He had his eyes closed and looked completely relaxed as Clary ran her fingers through his blonde locks.

"Okay. Now get up, let me wash your body" she said, smiling as Jace kissed her stomach before getting up. They exchanged places so he was now under the water, and Clary watched as Jace ran his hands through his hair, rinsing it. Fuck, he was so sexy.

She grabbed the soap bar and rubbed it between her hands until some lather was created, then she began to wash Jace's body with it, using small circular motions all over his tight muscles. Clary got out first in order to get a towel for Jace. Once both of them were properly dried, they went back to her bedroom, Jace with his towel wrapped loosely around his waist while Clary was in her red robe.

"Shit! Look at the time! I have to get to the Institute" said Jace, checking his phone. He dropped his towel and began to get dressed frantically, only stopping to kiss Clary goodbye.

"Sorry, babe. I really have to go, I wish I could stay here with you. Thank you for last night and for today, I loved it and I love you" he said before jumping from her window to the street.

"Bye, I love you too" said Clary loud enough for him to listen, watching as Jace waved to her and took his style out of his pocket in order to draw a rune of invisibility. Giggling, she threw herself at her still unmade bed and relished the memories of their night and morning.

Jace made it to the Institute quickly. Being visible again, he entered the Institute, his home, and walked to the library where he found his sister. As soon as Isabelle saw him, a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"Where's Alec?" asked Jace, trying to act cool.

"He's coming. Just for you to know, Jace, you're wearing the inside out" said Isabelle, pointing to Jace's shirt. He looked down only to discover that she was right.

"Oh shit" said Jace, taking off his jacket and the shirt, then pulling it back on in the right way. Isabelle giggled watching him.

"Spent the night out, your hair is wet…" she taunted.

"Shut up, Iz" said Jace, plopping down on a chair.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence" said Alec, entering the library.

"Hi to you too, Alec" said Jace. Alec stopped in front of Jace's chair and narrowed his eyes.

"You're late" he said.

"Sorry, okay. I slept in" said Jace.

"Mm-hm. Get your stuff, we need to go" said Alec.

Jace nodded and jumped up.

"Oh, and Jace?" called Alec, smirking.

"Yep?" answered Jace.

"Maybe a turtle neck would be a good idea" said Alec, pointing the side of Jace's neck. Jace blushed violently and instantly covered the hickeys with a hand, pulling up the collar of his jacket.

Okay, so that's it everyone! Hope y'all liked it! xoxoxo


End file.
